Diario de una pasion
by Louperit
Summary: Como dice el titulo. Esta es una pequeña versión mía de tmnt dedicada a Mikey. Es un ONE SHOT romántico y espero que les guste por el día de san valentin. Para los que no la saben se trata de Mike se enamora de una chica llamada Celeste donde cuenta su historia de amor. Leanla por fa para las románticas de la noche.


**Bien no queria dejar pasar este dia por ser un dia festivo ajajjaja. Vi esta pelicula y me gusto muhco asi que he pasado toda la tarde haciendola version tmnt. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Diario de una pasión<p>

La mujer despertó dentro de su cama de seda, estaba feliz por ser un día muy especial para ella, día de San Valentín. Una época hermosa para cualquier mujer y aunque ella no sabia el porque, siempre fue el mejor día de todos, donde podías demostrar tu amor para las personas mas cercanas.

Al salir de su cama se asomo por la ventana muy tranquilamente al otro lado de su pieza, estaba en un segundo piso y podía ver el bosque en el amanecer, detrás de unas hermosas colinas se encontraba el sol asomándose para comenzar un nuevo día hermoso.

Estaba mirando cuando le tocan la puerta, ella poniéndose una bata de color crema y poniéndose las pantuflas se sentó en su cama.

– pasen por favor – al decir eso paso un momento cuando entro una mujer de unos 35 años, tenia el cabello negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos verdes , con una bata blanca mientras en sus manos traía una bandeja

– Su desayuno celeste – la mujer dejando el desayuno en la cama la miro tranquilamente cuando la anciana le responde tranquilamente.

– Yo a ti te conozco – la mujer sonriendo le pasa una rosa a la anciana mientras esta la mira extrañada.

– ¿Y esto?– la mujer soltando una pequeña y tímida risa la mira tranquilamente

– Me la encargaron – ella extrañada toma la rosa y la olorosa mientras siente el aroma. La mujer saliendo de la habitación le deja un recado antes de irse – ya prepare su tina con agua tibia, después tiene que salir a pasear hasta el almuerzo – después de irse la mujer camino hacia su baño para tomar un baño de agua tibia con aromáticos en forma de flor.

La mujer de bata se la saca en la entrada de la casa cuando ve entrar a una mujer anciana de cabello rojo con ojos verdes y un hombre que la tomaba del brazo de cabello de color negro azabache con ojos azules.

– ¿hija como esta celeste? – la mujer soltando un suspiro la mira cansadamente.

– Como siempre mama – la mujer asintiendo se sienta en el sillón junto a su esposo.

– Abril espero que me des un buen regalo de san Valentín – la mujer mirando a su esposo le da un beso en la mejilla – pues claro Casey – el nombrado iba a responder cuando entran unas tres tortugas ya de edad.

El más alto era la tortuga de color verde manzana opaca de cinta azul que traía puesto un traje típico japonés de color azul pastel, mientras que la tortuga de color verde oscuro opaco por la edad traía una simple camiseta de color rojo también pastel con pantalones grises con su cinta en su lugar de color rojo desteñido. El ultimo era de un verde oliva opacado, traía una cinta de color morado también desteñido, traía un pollerón violeta claro y unos pantalones negros, traía una boina de color violeta intención mientras trataba de ocultar sus gafas detrás de la boina.

– ¿donde esta el cuarto hermano? – pregunto Casey parándose para abrazar a sus amigos tortugas mientras estos se sentaban a descansar.

– Esta afuera Casey – Rafa apoyándose en la pared lo mira tranquilamente mientras este extrañado no escucha ningún niño – no te preocupes Casey las mujeres aun están en casa ayudando a nuestros hijos con los preparativos de San Valentín – el entonces sentándose le toma la mano a su esposa.

– Entonces falta mucho para que vengan – ella mirando enojada le pregunta a leo – ¿entonces será cena u once? – el mirando a la hora le dice tranquilamente – cena –

La mujer al salir con un vestido color celeste como su nombre se mira al espejo de afuera. Tenía el cabello totalmente Blanco por la edad, tenía unos ojos azules oscuro y las arrugas de su edad se le notaban ya evidentemente. Traía un collar de perlas y unos zapatos de taco bajo de color negro.

Al salir miro a todos desconfiada porque no los conocía, solo conocía a la pareja de su edad que eran dueños de la casa con su hija que la cuidaba, la mujer que la cuidaba se llamaba Rose y era muy hermosa, sabía que estaba casada con un hombre tortuga mutante y que toda su familia de mutantes los iban a visitar a diario. No les tenía miedo porque en su juventud siempre paso rodeado de seres así y con el tiempo ya no les temía.

Miro a la habitación y Rose cuando la vio fue con ella para presentarla – señores y madre ella es Celeste, ella arrienda la habitación del segundo piso – todos la miraron muy dulcemente aunque algunos con desconfianza ya que era de esperar como no se conocían, ella saludo a todos y decidió dejarlos con su conversación para salir a tomar aire.

Al salir vio que cerca de los arboles había un columpio familiar con una anciana tortuga un niño pequeño de cinco años. Ella al ver al pequeño pudo reconocer que era Luis, el hijo menor de Rose, animada decidió caminar hacia el columpio y al llegar el niño corrió hacia ella.

– Señora Celeste – ella con una sonrisa le acaricio la cabeza y juntos fueron a ver a la anciana tortuga – ¿disculpe pero quien es usted?– el nombrado mirándola dulcemente le hace señas al niño y a ella para que se sienten, después de tomar asiento el saca un cuadernillo forrado con tela y la mira con sus ojos celestes muy felizmente.

– Solo llámeme señor Hamato – ella al escuchar eso vio que el niño le indico el cuadernillo – cuénteme esa historia – el anciano haciéndole cariño en la cabeza lo mira tristemente – pero ya te lo he contado muchas veces – el niño triste iba a irse cuando la mujer lo interrumpe – pero yo no la he escuchado – el abriendo los ojos grandemente mira al pequeño que este sonríe – esta bien – el niño sonríe pero salta del asiento para salir corriendo – tengo que buscar mi osito – él con una sonrisa comienza a ojear las hojas y ella extrañada le habla – yo a usted lo conozco – el mirándola con una sonrisa lo niega

– No lo creo – ella pensándolo bien lo niega – no es cierto, usted siempre viene aquí – el mirándola con dulzura asiente – yo vivo en la habitación del tercer piso pero siempre salgo y por eso da la impresión que no vivo aquí – ella asintiendo dice que entiende.

– Bueno pero no me ha contado la historia – el riendo mira las primeras hojas del libro – bueno creo que su nombre es celeste – ella asiente – bien celeste no tengo buena memoria así que tendré que leerte para relatarte… es una historia de amor de un hombre llamado Miguel Ángel y una mujer llamada Katherine –

Todo comenzó una tarde de verano, la brisa estaba muy fresca esa tarde y el circo con el parque de diversiones se encontraron juntos en el parque de Central Park. Una pequeña familia iba muy feliz a visitar el circo que tenia muchas secciones, una era del espectáculo como tal y otras eran solo mostrar rarezas de la naturaleza en el circo con los juegos.

Todos iban muy vestidos porque eran cuatro hermanos tortugas jóvenes, cada uno quería ver las distintas cosas así que decidieron hacer algo primero.

– Bien como no podemos solucionarlo todos iremos a ver lo que queremos ver y después nos juntaremos a ver el espectáculo del circo – Leonardo al mirar a todos los hermanos para ver si tenían algún problema ninguno dijo nada.

– Bien entonces hagámoslo – todos tomando caminos diferentes decidieron dividirse la diversión, Donnie fue a comprar dulces, Rafa a la casa del terror y leo a la montaña rusa.

Mikey no sabiendo que hacer fue a ver las rarezas de la naturaleza y encontrándose con lo típico no le sorprendió nada – bien creo que deberían devolverme el dinero – diciendo esto iba a terminar el recorrido cuando escucha una voz femenina quejarse.

– Esto no puede ser – la extrañada mira por un agujero que se formaba una separación de otra carpa a una joven muy hermosa, su cabello era rubio rizado y tenia unos hermosos ojos azules oscuro, era blanca bronceada y tenia un hermoso traje para hacer gimnasia de color burdeos con piedras de fantasía

– si no lo arreglas Katherine tendremos problemas – ella mirando la cinta que tenia que usar noto que el mango estaba desecho y la pieza que tenia que usar eran unas cadenas medias gruesas para conectarlas con la cinta – mi nombre es Celeste– ella enojada se sentó en el suelo bruscamente mientras trataba de arreglar el problema.

– Tienes problemas para solucionarlo – ella al darse vuelta vio a un niño tapado por completo con una capucha en el rostro y las manos en los bolsillos – si pero no puedo solucionarlo – ella mostrando que la cadena se rompió le indico que no había solución.

– claro que lo hay solo que tienes que prometerme que me devolverás el favor – ella mirando impactada vio que el le extendía la mano dentro de un guante negro y le pedía su cinta. Ella pasándosela vio que le saco la cadena y miro el agujero por donde pasaba la cadena.

– Vez que no hay solución – el con una sonrisa la mira cómplice – todo tiene solución pero prométeme que me la devolverás – ella asintiendo vio que el saco de sus bolsillos un nunchaku y que sacándole la cadena se la puso a su cinta.

Ella impresionada le agradece mientras corría para peinarse adentro – muchas gracias am… – ella no supo que decir cuando el la corrige – Mike… solo dime Mike – ella agradecida se acerca y le saca la capucha mientras lo miraba feliz – ¿como no te asustas? –

Ella soltando una carcajada le pasa las partes de los nunchakus – conozco a los fenómenos de los circos y tu eres normal entre ellos – diciendo esto salió corriendo para arreglarse.

Todos al terminar de divertirse por separado fueron al espectáculo del circo, todos gritaban por los actos, domadores de leones, magia, payasos y luego llego el momento del trapecio.

Una pareja apareció y era un chico delgado con la cara pintada y una chica reluciente con una maya burdeo, sonriente comenzó a mover su cinta que estaba sujeta con cadenas mientras todos se impresionaban por su gracia y belleza.

–oye es como las cadenas ninjas – todos riéndose menos Mike asienten – si es como si le hubieras sacado las cadenas y se las hubieras puesto además la chica es muy hermosa – Mike sintiendo ganas de desmayarse asiente. Después que hicieron los trucos en el suelo comenzó el trapecio y ella con bastante talento hacia las piruetas y los giros en el aire mientras s sorprendían por su belleza y delicadeza.

Al terminar ellos se encontraron en un lugar cerca de los camarines – me encanto tu espectáculo – ella con una sonrisa lo mira coquetamente – bien pero aun no puedo pagarte por lo que hiciste… ¿Qué quieres? – el con una sonrisa asiente

– Solo las gracias – ella sorprendida se corre.

– pero… ¿solo eso? Oye soy la hija del dueño del lugar, soy linda y muy codiciada y me ofrezco así no mas y me dices solo gracias – el con una sonrisa se aleja – que nos podamos ver mas seguido… eso es todo – ella con una sonrisa asiente – si claro, nos quedaremos un buen tiempo aquí – diciendo esto el se fue.

Pasaron unos meses y ellos seguían ahí, el le dijo todo sobre ser un ninja y sus luchas nocturnas, hablaban por horas hasta que un día fue oficial.

Mike estaba con ella sobre un árbol admirando el anochecer, ella con los ojos cerrados puso una hermosa sonrisa – es hermoso – el acercándose mas a ella le puso su brazo alrededor de ella mientras asiente nervioso – pues claro que es hermoso. Se miraron un momento y acercándose lentamente cerraron los ojos y se hicieron uno en un suave, dulce y delicado beso – te amo –

Después de eso todo era perfecto, ella había encontrado el amor de su vida, por mucho tiempo busco el chico indicado pero este era más que perfecto, era caballeroso, tenía un toque delicado por todas las cosas. Pero toda tenia que terminar.

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazo mientras el trataba de mantener la compostura – prométeme que me escribirás – el asintiendo la abraza mas fuerte – todos los días –

Esa fue su promesa, todos los días le escribió. Por años lo hizo pero nunca el recibió respuestas de ella, era como si hubiera desaparecido aunque para el seguía habiendo un amor fuerte por ella, la amo a primera vista y nunca la dejaría ir.

Un día de otoño llego el mismo circo después de una gira de 5 años, el en ese entonces ya era un adulto de 23 años y pensaba que ella seguiría allí después de todo, aunque todo eso se fue al final del espectáculo.

Al terminar el trapecio con elegancia el la había mirado por mucho tiempo, seguía como siempre, solo que mas adulta y mas hermosa que nunca, era perfecta en muchos ámbitos y era inigualable. Al bajar ella mostro su sortija de matrimonio y todos silbaron y aplaudieron al ver que el otro trapecista ahora más musculoso la abraza mientras la besaba tiernamente.

El enojado decidió salir de allí y al llegar al árbol donde se dieron su primer beso y donde después le declaro su noviazgo, al ver su corazón marcado en el árbol decidió dejarlo todo pero al darse vuelta la ve a ella con el traje de trapecista puesto – tú… celeste – ella con lagrimas en los ojos de ira le da una cachetada.

– Nunca lo hiciste – ahora llorando con mas fuerza se abraza con pena

– nunca me escribiste… e incluso cuando te llamaba nunca contestabas… ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? – el mucho mas sorprendido que ella se enoja – ¿yo?... tú nunca me respondiste… te escribí por años y nunca me respondiste, creí que me amabas y ahora me sacas con que vas a casarte –

Ella enojada se aleja – de que hablas yo nunca recibí ninguna carta tuya. – El más impresionado que ella la mira confundido – yo si lo hice solo que… tu padre me odiaba – ella ahora entendiendo llora amargamente – no importa… lo hecho, hecho esta – diciendo esto ella se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Celeste al mirar al señor Hamato lo mira angustiada – ¿y que sucedió desde entonces? – el con una sonrisa la mira triste – ella se fue desde entonces –

En ese momento llego una niñita tortuga con los ojos azules oscuro y cabello rubio igual que su madre – ¡abuelito!– el con una sonrisa mira a su nieta mientras esta la abrazaba. En ese momento llegaron los padres de la niñita con su hermano humano medio verdoso con ojos celestes y sus tres primos, uno humano, otro medio humano y el otro tortuga con sus padres uno medio verde y una humana con una sonrisa.

– ¿como estas papa? – el con una sonrisa le indica a la mujer – bien… estoy hablando con celeste – la mira e indica su familia – familia ella es celeste y celeste te presento a mi familia, ellos son mis hijos Samanta y Eric con sus parejas John y Sofía y ellos son mis nietos; Nanami, tomy, Elías… y ellos son Celeste y Miguel Ángel – diciendo esto presenta a su familia mientras ellos saludaban a Celeste.

Después de conversar un rato se van dejando solos al señor Hamato y a Celeste – ¿y que sucedió después? – el leyendo el cuadernillo sigue.

Bien, las semanas pasaban y Mike seguía yendo al circo por su calidad y espectáculo, no podía evitar sentir tristeza verla a ella con ese sujeto así después de un día de verlos abrazados el se fue. Ella al verlo irse fue a hablar con su padre muy enojada.

– Quiero saber la verdad – el mirándola serio asiente – ¿Miguel Ángel me dejo cartas? – el asintiendo la mira enojado – no podía dejar que te fueras con ese mutante, e incluso antes de que te fueras se ofreció para entrar en el circo… habría ganado mucho dinero pero sabia que era para quedarse contigo así que cambie tu numero telefónico y te robe las cartas – ella mirando el lugar que le indicaba fue y abrió un cajón donde habían por lo menos 1095 cartas.

Ella con lagrimas en los ojos lo mira triste – yo llore por años hasta quedarme dormida y tu seguiste con esa mentira… lo amaba – el con una cara seria asiente.

– lo se pero es lo mejor – ella ahora enojada le pregunta – ¿lo mejor para ti o para mi? – después de recibir la verdad tomo las cartas y decidió irse abajo del árbol a leer

_Querida Celeste._

_Te ame desde el primer momento que te vi, no sabes la alegría que tuve cuando no te asustaste de mí. Se que no te merezco por lo increíble que eres pero no puedo olvidar tus abrazos, tus caricias y esa hermosa sonrisa que nunca podre olvidar, eres preciosa, eres perfecta, el sol que ilumina mis mañanas y la luna que me acompaña en las noches._

_Espero volver algún día tenerte en mis brazos para abrazarte y amarte para siempre, déjame amarte y cuidarte y prometo que jamás te dejare sola de nuevo, que jamás te faltara nada._

_Te amo con toda mi vida. Miguel Ángel_

Ella llorando fue a su casa rodante y al entrar vio a su novio hacerle huevos fritos – Katherine… volviste… te hice huevos revueltos y te espere para que cenemos – ella al escuchar eso sintió un vacio y al mirarlo este la miro preocupado.

– se que haz visto a ese mutante… pero… – ella ahora sorprendida lo mira preocupada – y quiero decirte que te amo pero no puedo permitir que tomes una mala decisión con tu vida, tu vida esta con la persona que amas porque o sino te lamentaras el resto de la vida – ella al escuchar eso se alegro por lo que significaba entonces lo miro feliz – eres el mejor… no te merezco –

Mike estaba mirando el amanecer el una azotea cuando siente a alguien, al darse vuelta la vio a ella con un vestido blanco, estaba con dos maletas y lo miraba con felicidad. El con lagrimas en los ojos vio como ella corrió hacia el y el tomándola en el aire la abrazo mientras la besaba.

– Nunca me dejes ir – el besándola mas fuertemente asiente mientras los dos lloraban de felicidad – nunca mi amor… lo prometo –

"Después se fueron a vivir a la casa de la familia de Casey para que no los siguieran, se casaron en secreto y desde ese entonces se han amado por el resto de la vida."

El señor Hamato al terminar miro a Celeste que lloraba – oh por mi… somos nosotros – ella ahora abrazando a Mike llora de felicidad – si mi amor nunca te dejare ir – ella ahora besándolo lo abraza – Mike te amo –

Todos en la casa estaban preparando los preparativos cuando Donni ve a su hijo con la hija de Abril, los dos casados dándose un tierno beso. El con una sonrisa mira triste el árbol donde ellos están mientras llegaba leo.

– no creo que ella vuelva – leo asintiendo lo mira triste – el la ama y se ha quedado aquí con ella para pasar con ella el resto de su vida. Volverá como siempre lo hace, solo que lo hará por cinco minutos – al decir eso se escucha la puerta y todos mirando vieron llegar a la pareja tomados del brazo felizmente.

– hola familia – los niños felices corren a ver a su abuelita que estaba de regreso – abuelita… abuelita ha vuelto – ella feliz les hace cariño a todos y va a saludar a la familia mientras iban a tomar asiento juntos.

Donnie impresionado ve la imagen de Celeste tomada de la mano con su hermano donde el tenia una sonrisa que le cubría toda la cara _"ella nunca había vuelto por mas de cinco minutos y ella ahora esta con nosotros… es un milagro… un milagro de San Valentín."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aqui esta. Gracias por leer y feliz día de San Valentin<strong>

**Por favor dejen comentarios si les gusta el dia de san valentin y eso gracias :)**


End file.
